wishes of the past and resolutions for a new year
by black widow mistress
Summary: "Live another mission, save the city and keep the IOA off our backs, the usual" he said smirking at her before adding "and have a girl flash me before the year is out"


**And so it is new years here, which means HAPPY NEW YEARS! but yeah, I own nothing, I had a friend that was kind enough to actually through a conversation we were having inspire the idea and it went from there... so yeah... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Weir sat on the pier; her feet dangling over the edge of it just above the water.<p>

"Another year gone" she heard a voice say from behind her, causing her to spin around.

"Almost, less than an hour to go" she countered, raising an eyebrow at the man that sat down next to her.

"Fine, less than an hour" he said, a smirk forming on his lips as he swung his legs over the pier and leaned back on his hands. "Any resolutions? Regrets of the previous year? Or anything like that?" he asked causing her to smile slightly as she shook her head.

"Live long and prosper I guess... make sure my teams come home safe and we don't lose anyone, the usual" she said omitting the tiny '_and be with you' _that she was thinking.

"World peace and all that?" he asked chuckling slightly before sobering and watching her more intently.

"You?" she asked softly, her eyes looking towards the sky as the moonlight filtered across her skin, illuminating it softly.

"Live another mission, save the city and keep the IOA off our backs, the usual" he said smirking at her before adding "and have a girl flash me before the year is out"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the last statement before curling her lips into a smile "Have a girl flash you?" she asked as she smiled sweetly and moved to stand up.

"Yeah... Elizabeth what are you doing?" he asked watching as she stood and held her hand out to help him up.

"Going for a walk... out of sight of prying eyes" she smirked as he grasped her meaning.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he eyed her slender body appreciatively.

"Positive" she said grasping his hand and pulling him up to stand in front of her. "How long left?" she asked gesturing to his watch.

John flicked his wrist over and looked at the glowing numbers "Around half an hour" he said smiling as they started to walk down the pier towards the city once more.

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed his arm as they reached the end of the pier and smiled as she looked at the numbers, "fifteen minutes, I guess I made you wait long enough" she said grinning before pulling the tank top she wore up to her shoulders exposing the lace bra she wore.

"Happy Old year John" she said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Happy Old year Elizabeth" he said watching as she doubled over with laughter.

"I can't believe I did that" she said after a moment as she rested her hands on her knees as she struggled to even out her breathing.

"Hey, I'm not complaining" he said holding his hands up in a motion of surrender as he watched the brunette start to laugh again before she sat on the end of the pier and leant back on her hands as he had earlier.

"I never said you were, I just meant, god John; I haven't done that since high school! And even then that was just because I was showing a girlfriend of mine my new bra" she said looking at the sky once more and missing the gobsmacked look John was giving her.

"Wait; let me get this straight, you flashed a chick... in high school?" he asked trying to clarify if what he had heard was right.

Elizabeth shrugged "It was a long time ago, I was a different person back then" she said shaking her head before stiffening slightly as she felt a weight on her shoulder.

Elizabeth knew instinctively what it was, or more to the point; who it was. The smile on her face widened as she moved a hand up and encountered a mess of black hair.

"John, what are you doing?" she asked as felt his hands move to her waist, his head still resting on her shoulder.

"My new year's resolution" he said before looking her directly in the eyes. "Tell me you don't feel the same way and we'll pass this off as us just being friends that mucked around, otherwise, I want more" he said the last part coming from his mouth as a soft and almost possessive growl.

Elizabeth looked at him before closing her eyes slowly and sighing "It'd be complicated" she murmured.

John smiled as he heard the words knowing he had a chance, "I know" he responded causing her to open her eyes and look at him. "I can do complicated" he added watching as he eyes narrowed at him.

"You know John Sheppard; you would have to be the only man I know that has ever gone out on a limb like this to want to date me" she said smiling "Can't say I mind it really, I find it kind of sweet and endearing actually" she said pretending to be thoughtful.

"Liz..." he started but was stopped as she placed her finger on his lips.

"We can do this, but it's us, no one else knows until we work out what we can do and how we can do it safely without losing our jobs and nothing on work time okay?" she said smiling slightly as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, all good, just one more thing" he said before glancing at his watch.

"Yes?" she asked curious as to what he had to offer to what she had just suggested.

"Happy New Year Elizabeth" he said as he leant over and kissed her, his mouth melding into hers in a sweet kiss before he released her soft lips and looked at her through lust filled eyes.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly and bit her lip slightly before finally smiling at him. "Happy New Year John" she said as her hand snaked around his neck and brought him closer to her as she claimed his lips this time and ran her hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>Like it? hate it? click that button and tell me! :D reviews make me happy.<p> 


End file.
